


Fighting For Royalty

by klutzyZombie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzyZombie/pseuds/klutzyZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is as it was when the Mad King over throws the first and takes over the kingdom. While the rightful king and his most trusted warriors band together to take the impostor down, nothing could have prepared them for the knight willing to die for the insane madman pulling his strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Royalty

“Michael?”

Gavin’s bow lowered as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of them. He’d recognize those auburn colored curls anywhere. Beside him there were various gasps and muttered swears but Gavin wasn’t paying them any attention. Michael’s head was lowered slightly as he stepped closer to the mad king before he stopped and stood in front of Ryan as if to protect him. The walk seemed like an eternity to Gavin. He knew who it was. Logically there was only one person it could be. Those curls, the off yellow pants with the bear hide hanging over his shoulders, the tell-tell diamond blade clutched in his hand; there was no denying who this man was. But Gavin refused to believe it until the blade in this hand rose and pointed at them, his head lifting enough to give the four a smirk Gavin had only ever seen Michael give people he was about to kill.

This was Michael. He was going to have to fight Michael.

Geoff swore again and made a move to step forward only to have Jack hold a hand in front of him to keep him back. The man was still too weak to move much less fight the warrior who had single handedly taken down armies of Endermen. “Dammit, Michael! What the hell are you doing?!” The auburn haired man just grinned, eyes glazed over and sadistic look still gracing his lips.

“Yell all you want. He’s not going to reconsider this.” Ryan finally spoke up and the amusement was clearly written across his face. He walked out from behind Michael and slung an arm over his shoulders. “Your knight works for me now, your highness.” The title was spat out like it tasted bitter in Ryan’s mouth. The smile never left his lips though and he let his gaze slide off Michael and over to the four men standing in front of him. “And to be fair, I think he prefers it that way. No rules, no consequences, he can be as deadly as he wants and doesn’t have to be bothered with your silly morals. I’m not sure why he never turned on you before.”

“What did you do to him!?” Gavin hadn’t even realized he’d been the one to yell the question until Ryan’s cold gaze was on him. The ice blue glare and deadly smile were enough to send shivers down his spine but he ignored it. He wanted answers. Michael was his best mate and the most loyal knight to ever serve Geoff! “He’d never turn his back on his king!”

Ryan seemed to mull that over before he shrugged slightly and looked back to Michael who was standing obediently at his side. “Well, you’re half right. It took a little more… ‘convincing’ than I’d like to admit.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment as he tried to figure out what he meant. He was about to demand Ryan clarify before he heard Ray whisper, a horrified expression on his face. “He brainwashed him.”

“What?!” Gavin’s voice cracked a bit as he looked at the mage. “He can’t do that! That’s not something magic can do!”

“No, it’s not.” Ray agreed still looking horrified, his eyes never leaving Ryan whose smirk only grew.

“Pure magic, anyway.” Gavin snapped his head back at the mad man. “Ender magic, however, has endless possibilities.” He turned to face Michael and gripped either side of the warriors face, making him turn his head up and meet Ryan’s gaze. “You just have to know which strings to pull and you can have the most powerful puppet in the land.”

“No!” Gavin shouted again, raising his bow and aiming it at Ryan. “Even with Ender magic Michael wouldn’t turn his back on Geoff; on us!”

At the raised weapon, Michael quickly stepped in front of Ryan once more, sword at the ready and glare set on Gavin. There was a moment where Gavin almost lowered the bow again. He didn’t think he’d be able to fire at the man. Ryan just grinned still clearly amused as he folded his arms behind his back and Michael stood guard in front of him. “Is that so? Because it seems to me he’s more than ready to die for his true king and not the awful one cowering behind you.”

Jack wasn’t able to stop Geoff this time as the king had rushed past him, drawing his blade as he sprinted towards Ryan. Michael was quicker though and just as Geoff’s blade was unsheathed, Michael’s own slammed against it and sent it flying out of Geoff’s hand. In the stumble that followed, the knight side stepped him and swiveled on his heel, slamming the butt of his blade into Geoff’s side and knocking him to the ground. Behind him Ryan laughed. “My how the mighty have fallen. You can’t amount for much without your ‘Mighty Mogar’ doing all your fighting, can you.”

Jack and Ray rushed forward next, Jack’s axe up and ready to swing while Ray started to summon some spell. Michael brought the blade up again just in time for Jack’s axe to connect. The weapons hit hard, the force being enough to send Michael’s curls bouncing in his face. But the smirk never left his face and he recovered quicker than Jack, pulling back the blade and stepping back fast enough to avoid the long thorn like whip that Ray had summoned. His gaze turned to Ray and he smirked, pivoting on his foot and lunging for the dark haired male. He was stopped by another swing of Jack’s axe but Michael used the larger man’s momentum to his own advantage and stepped up onto the butt of the weapon as it connected with the ground. He then slammed the handle of his blade down against the back of Jack’s skull and pushed off his back to lunge at Ray. The Mage was quick to back track, starting up another spell but Michael’s aim was quicker and the tip of his blade was about to make contact with Ray until an arrow whizzed between them both, hitting Michael’s sword to the side and making the man lose his balance.

Michael jerked his gaze to where Gavin stood already aiming another arrow at him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Michael.” The warrior man just grinned and Gavin felt goose bumps run down his arm. He forced the feeling away, narrowing his eyes and pulling back on the string. “Michael, please. Don’t make me do this.” Michael didn’t seem to hear him or care because soon he was racing towards Gavin, blade at the ready. He waited a moment longer before releasing the arrow, getting no satisfaction as it ripped an agonized cry out of Michael when it hit him in the shoulder. He quickly grabbed another and aimed it as Michael went to lunge and again he let go, hitting Michael’s other shoulder dead on. “Ray, get us out of here.” His voice was emotionless as he pulled another arrow on Michael, keeping his aim trained in between the man’s eyes. He kept his hold up, waiting as long as he could and not letting the string go.

The last thing he saw was Michael’s eyes, saw the glazed over look and the slightly blooded side of his head were his curls were matted down. Saw the strange choker around his best friends neck before the all too familiar sword was up and Michael was shouting as he swung before rose petals flew up between them and Jack’s cabin came into view. He kept the arrow pointed a moment longer as if expecting Michael to attack again.

When his surroundings hit all his senses and Michael wasn’t anywhere to be seen, Gavin let his bow and arrow clatter to the ground. Ray was already tending to Jack and Geoff on the other side of the room and Gavin slowly sank to his knees, eyes trained on nothing but the faint memory of his best friend’s attempt on his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush with 'Future Tidings' by Gemini Club playing on repeat. I might make an actual story for this some day? I'm not sure. I suppose it will just depend on if it gets decent feedback or if I ever get more inspiration for it. Mavin if you squint? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!  
> Update: With encouragement from my beta and inspiration and nagging ideas that just wouldn't go away, I deiced to actually expand on this universe and give it a proper fic. It can be located [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3488354/chapters/7663574) .


End file.
